AINcon renoxcloud
by Red x Chocobo
Summary: Reno and Cloud go to an Anicon for the first time as per usual Reno annoys and upsets cloud .....but makes up to him the best way he can


Red  
**cochobo**

Cloud and Reno are at a ANICON they spend the day looking around the stoles and playfully flirting at each other but while Reno was feeding Cloud some sort of sweet, suddenly a hoard of fangirls race up them. Cloud suddenly becoming very shy ,his cheeks becoming a rosy pink and trying pulling his hand from Reno's. Reno getting a little upset by this turns to cloud and cupping Cloud's face with his hands says " I don't care if people see us, all I see is you and all I feel in my heart is for you, so why can't you be the same ?" at this point all the fangirls are screaming and fanning themselves in delight of seeing these two buff and very handsome men sharing love for each other , but Cloud is shy and starts to panic "I don't like people starring " Cloud whispers to Reno "is it cuz you don't want people to think of you badly? is that it ?" ."well…." "so I'm bad cloud?" "no…that isn't what i mean" "Then what do you mean cloud?" "I dunno" "you don't know! then why are you so embarrassed? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEN?" "I DONT KNOW RENO, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU KNOW HOW I HATE BEING IN PLACES LIKE THIS WITH SO MANY PEOPLE" Cloud pushes Reno's hands off his face as the tears slowly fall like a clear blue stream down his face and turns from Reno and runs, he's cheeks flushed from Reno's kind words and his tear flowed from him as he remembered the harsh ones *he knows i love him, and he knows how i find it hard to admit it in front of people ,what a douche, what an idiot* Cloud thought as more tears ran from his face. Reno however was trying to fight of a teary eyed crowd of fangirls who had the decency to remind Reno how much he had hurt Cloud by saying "you made Cloud cry you made sweet tears fall from those blue baby eyes" but even as the fangirls said this they still clung to Reno ,like a cat clung to a toy, wanting him to whisk them away. *if only these fangirls never showed up me and Cloud would have been eating noodles together by now* Reno getting very hot and stressed picked the fangirls one by one off him and headed in the direction of Cloud "I wish ,I wish I wasn't so mean to him sometimes" Reno said aloud to himself "but then again with that sweet child like face I just can't help myself" Reno said as he too flushed at the thought of cloud's face ,that embarrassed face of being turned on by Reno when Reno had teased him to many times.

**And so Reno went looking everywhere for Cloud..And then finally after a few minutes he found Cloud sitting under a sakura tree. The image of cloud sitting under a sakura tree while cherry petals are dropping softly on the ground was like perfection defined through eyes. Reno came closer to cloud, he remains standing and says "hey" .Cloud didn't speak, nor did he look at reno, he only looked at the petals on the ground ,his eyes still watery from the previous tears..then Reno apologized but still he did not get any reply from cloud..Reno sat down beside Cloud and he tried talking to him again "cloud ,baby ,I'm sorry...please look at me." and he did ,Cloud looked at Reno with teary eyes, and those teary eyes definitely had a strong effect on reno ,Reno's cheeks were flushed trying to find the words he was supposed to say ,Cloud waited and Reno spoke "I'm sorry I said those things back there..It was a bit selfish of me wasn't it?..But ,the only reason I said those things is because..I want them to know ,I want all of the world to know how much I adore you ,how much I've changed since I started going out with you..I mean, This is honestly the first time that I want to be serious with someone"  
**

Cloud turning red ,but not cause Reno's words where sweet but because they annoyed him, and said "Why do you need to show people how you've changed, you make it sound like I'm some prize for you to shove in people faces" "that's not what I meant at all ! " said Reno getting up onto his knees and leaning over cloud and placing his hand on the sakura tree tunk to steady himself and moving his face closer and closer to Cloud trying to catch his eye but Cloud kept dodging him and so Reno when slowly and kissed Clouds neck instead. Cloud stiffened at the touch of Reno's lips on his soft skin and sighed, eased himself around to try get Reno soft plumb lips off him but it didn't work and Reno carried on kissing Cloud down to the nape of his neck. "your blushing aren't you ,yo" Reno said knowing full well Cloud was blushing "…yes…" as Cloud cried a little tear ,Cloud was getting all hot and sweaty and worked up *he knows how I like him to kiss my neck ,damn him* thought Cloud, but Cloud still wanted Reno to pay ,he was still hurt from what had happened earlier on. "I know you don't forgive me Cloud and I don't want you, if you forgive me but you don't really forgive me then it's like you don't really love me and I would die if you did that to me, I'd die if you stopped loving me the way you do……. and I'll be honest and say I'm not sorry about what I said, what I said earlier was out of love and I'm Never Going To Take Back The Love I Give To You Hun" . Cloud by now is balling with tears all streaming down his white skin the only colour is on his rosy red cheeks and his eyes all big and bright as his reaches his hands onto Reno's face "I don't forgive you but I do love you , you know I do, can we leave this behind us …please" "of course" says Reno as they embrace ,cloud biting Reno shoulder to try and hold back his tears but failing and Reno breathing heavily down Clouds neck . There is silence, then "let's go have sex" says Reno "you really know how to ruin the moment don't you" says cloud.

they was both still fully dressed but clouds top was half way up his body from where Reno had tried to take it off. Cloud was still sorting out the blind that was rusty and wouldn't work properly when Reno pulled on clouds belt and tried so hard to slide cloud trousers off. "Cloud the blinds…" but before he could finished what he wanted to say Reno had pulled Cloud back to him and pushed Cloud onto his back. One hand up his top and the other on Clouds belt pulling so hard to get Cloud's trousers off. *why does he wear this, I can't get to his cock with this on* he thought deeply to himself. "RENO! please I don't feel like it" Cloud had to look away as Reno brought his face close to his and as Reno couldn't communicate by kissing him he whispered into Clouds ear instead "but I do ,I can't help myself Cloud ,you make my heart beat faster than anything this world could think of and you make my cock go hard without even doing anything ,you don't know what effect you have over me, I'm controlling myself even now from just shoving my hard cock up your ass Cloud ,it's so hard to control myself baby". "ok Reno ,Hun, I know how much you go crazy ,it's just after today I'm still a little upset" "well let me make it up to you" said Reno as he brought Cloud close to him and slide off Cloud's top. Reno almost when crazy with the sight of Cloud little but puff body ,so strong but skin so soft and ripe he just wanted to bite him and that what Reno did , he bit him , He bit Cloud right on his nipple and sucked so hard ,he heard Cloud gasp and give out a little noise of pain and discomfort. "Reno" "I know" said Reno letting go of Cloud's nipple and taking his hands over clouds belt buckle and undoing it slowly without an expression on his face . While cloud laid on the bed getting his breath back already from being touched by Reno.

**Reno's impatient, playful fingers finally put down Cloud's trousers, and thus exposing cloud's hard, throbbing cock .Reno hadn't touched it at first, he looked at Cloud who was also looking at him *tch..he says he's not in the mood for sex?* Reno thought..and then he brought his face closer to cloud slightly licking at cloud's upper lip .He smirked as he said "Cloud.." Reno touched Cloud's face..looking into those lustful blue eyes that seeked so much desire. "that face that you're making cloud...It's a sin" Reno said in almost a whisper..He nibbled Cloud's ears which caused the blonde soldier to moan.."I thought you weren't in the mood?".Cloud's cheeks were red, his mouth slightly opened welcoming enough air for his need.."dammit Reno, stop teasing me.."..Reno let out a chuckle, and suddenly he grabbed cloud's cock ,holding it a bit at the base. Cloud gasped at his surprise ,Reno was always so unpredictable. It was one of the things he loved about reno .Reno slide down..bringing his face near cloud's hard cock .too near to frustrate Cloud when Reno's not doing anything."Reno, why aren't you doing anything?" Reno smirked and licked at the top of cloud's cock "Are you in the mood now?" he asked Cloud and then he slowly took in all of cloud's length into his mouth..Cloud shuddered at the feel of his cock being devoured by Reno's mouth, it was not, and he felt the vibrations for Reno was purposely moaning while sucking his dick...Reno's tongue was talented and playful and he loved it."God! fuck me Reno...." Reno released Cloud's cock from his mouth and said "that's better"**

"that's better" Reno said. Cloud let out enough moan "fuck me Reno, Reno oh! god! please" Cloud said as a cold sweat covering his body but his face a flushed with Reno now slowly teasing his balls stoking them and then squeezing them slightly "but you didn't want to a minute ago?" " I changed my mind" Cloud said almost getting angry at Reno for being such a tease. "I'll tease you Cloud ,I'll tease your cock until you can't stop calling my name and even then I'll not fuck you" "Reno!" Cloud getting a little upset "this isn't fair, please just this once do me right now". and strangely for once Cloud made a move ,he reached out and pulled and gripped at Reno's crotch "see your really hard too ,all you really want to do is fuck me ,Reno please ah!" but before Cloud could finish Reno had started sucking and biting at Cloud cock really hard and roughly .Reno wasn't happy that Cloud had somehow disobey him in a way. Cloud moan so loudly that even both of them feared someone would hear and wonder what was happening. "god Cloud keep it down" Reno said harshly but really he loved how much Cloud was being so loud for him and how hard Cloud's cock was and that Clouds hard cock was needing so much attention. "sorry ….Hun" said Cloud as he came in Reno's mouth giving out the biggest moan yet. It encased both of them and echoed in the room.

**Cloud came messily in Reno's mouth ,no, it was all over because cloud came..A lot. While Cloud was dazed and dizzy from his heavenly orgasm..Reno swallowed cloud's cum..it tasted salty yet a little sweet .Cloud looked at Reno and Reno looked at him too "I swear you're such a fucking sadist when we have sex,". Reno grinned a proud grin "HA! you love it when I get all sadistic.."..Cloud looked the other way to hide his flushed face from Reno, but he was clearly failing at it.."You're so cute Cloud ,You always act like you're a virgin whenever we have sex..it's fuckin' cute yo ,I love it ,I love your moans ,I love your tight ass ,and I love it when you scream my name" he let out a small laughter "sh-shut up Reno ,where the hell did that came from?"..the blonde sighed ,knowing Reno he just doesn't answer cloud directly ,he either confuses him or leaves him unsatisfied. *I guess that's just how he is* he thought.."Come here.." and Reno did what his lover ordered him to do.."S-sorry..my cum's all over your face.." Cloud was just about to wipe the white fluid when Reno grabbed his hands and cloud saw it again .The lust in those green forest eyes ,God ,those eyes are irresistible "Lick them Cloud..lick all of it away" Cloud blushed ten times the shade of red *how can he say such embarrassing stuff so easily?* "wha-what? what's wrong with you..I can clean it up with tissue so..quit being so horny.".Reno pushed him on the bed once again, Cloud struggling and squirming beneath him "you've got your cum here too..I'll clean it up for you" he licked and sucked clouds full abs feeling the bump of Cloud's well developed muscles "Reno! Seriously ,Stop thinking about sex for once!"..Reno looked up at him..Cloud's seed still appearing on the side of Reno's mouth "You made me hard Cloud, You came but i didn't .this is your responsibility"..and realization hit Cloud's mind.."Oh.." and then he started getting up, his personality completely changed..he pushed Reno off the bed .Reno was about to yell at him again but when he got back on the bed..he saw his lover's ass facing him..Cloud spreading his butt cheeks ,cheeks flushed and ready to be.. "Just the way you wanted right?"**

Cloud was right ,it was just the way Reno liked it and he felt bad that he was being maybe a bit to mean to Cloud. So before he entered Cloud from behind he kissed the back of Cloud's shoulders and hugged him slightly but making sure not to give away that he was being a bit soft and to make sure Cloud didn't notice this moment of weakness Reno got straight onto business when he lent back to look at Cloud smooth plumb ass. "God I love ya ass" he said rubbing a hand on each butt cheek. "um…can we use lube this time Reno? it really hurt when we didn't use it" Cloud's voice was so hard to hear when Reno was all the way up there but he agreed "yer sure we can Hun" giving Clouds bum a little spank before he reached into the bedside draw and pulled out some lube. he slowly rubbed the lube around Cloud entrance then when he was sure he'd lobed it up enough he then entered with one finger and moved it up and down easily "ah" he heard Cloud moan *he really is like a girl and worse a virgin …but he just so damn cute!* Reno said as he pushed his second finger in now moving his fingers round and round in circlues ,small and smoothly. "yo, how you feelin?" he asked Cloud showing no care in his voice "im fine" the soldier replied "don't worry about me" "but I do worry about you" *SHIT DID HE HEAR THAT* Reno said breathing deeply hoping to god Cloud had no heard that "did…did you say something" Cloud was too busy controlling the discomfort to concentrate on what was really going on. "nothing" Reno replied and he entered Cloud real slow , his cock was hard and ready to go crazy and just fuck Clouds ass really hard and keep going even if it hurt both of them till him came in Cloud ,but he decided he would play with Cloud like he usually did. "sorry" cloud said suddenly ."W-what? what you on about yo!". "today.." Cloud couldn't breath as Reno thrusted into him harder ,in and out in and out, lube and sweat all over Reno's cock making it easy for him to slide and thrust onto Cloud again and again "…let's not go near those fan girls again". "ok" Reno really couldn't care less about fangirls all he cared about was making Cloud come and Cloud being the centre of his thoughts. The heat and sweat was drilling of Cloud, he's knees were getting weak and he trembled *why is he going so slow ,is he playing with me* yup Cloud was right Reno was going slow to play with Cloud and see how long Cloud last. But Reno himself was finding it hard and was so glad Cloud couldn't see his face from his position. "fast !" cloud screamed out of nowhere , taking Reno by surprised but Reno smiled in a sly way and carried on going slow and steady *at least I know it's getting to him* "faster!…faster Reno" the blondes eyes starting to water with all the stain. "I cant" the red head said keeping himself from going faster like he had been ordered and so wanted to obey. "Your being mean" said Cloud buffing his cheek as they turned red ,he blushed at sounding so childish. *oh no here we going* thought Reno *we're gonna go all teary eyed again fine he wants fast I'll give him fast* "Reno P-Pleas" Cloud was cut off again "go faster? you want me to go fast, fine!". Suddenly Reno pulled out of Cloud and threw him onto his back open Clouds legs wide and eased himself into Cloud and started thrusting fast "is this fast for you" he asked cloud but got no reply the blonde soldier was out of breath and his cock had turn hard again from being treated so roughly by the truck. "not fast enough?" the red haired ,green eyed man ask as he pounded into the soldier ,holding his legs apart so he couldn't resist or move much and so Cloud would have to watch as Reno pounded more and more into him and as his own cock became harder and soon he knew he would come ,Reno saw this on Cloud's face and said "don't you dear come, this is meant to be for me remember" "yes" the blonde answered "good just sit tight" and faster and harder the tuck came into Cloud, he moaned so much and so long that along with his thrusting it made Cloud come and all that was left was to clean up. And cloud knew where this would take them.

TBC


End file.
